Sister Mary Eunice
| place=2nd | challenges=5 | votesagainst=4 | days=13 }} Sister Mary Eunice is a contestant from Ovivor: Transylvania. Ovivor: Transylvania Sister Mary Eunice was a dominating force throughout the merged portion of Ovivor: Transylvania after returning due to the Outcasts Twist, winning every individual immunity challenge except for the first. Her technically being the first person voted out rubbed people the wrong way, and because of her poor social game after being repossessed by Satan, she lost the game to Fantoche by a vote of 3–2. In the first episode, "Land Without Magic," Mary expressed interest in witchcraft and talked about how she had always wanted to summon hellfire. She quickly found a friend in Fiona Goode, who knew witchcraft. When selecting her tribe mates, Mary looked for innocence. She chose Ken, Iris, Fiona, Samus, and Fantoche. In the very first challenge challenge, Mary looked for the help of "angels" to give her correct answers to the matching puzzle. She got her selections wrong, however. After Ken kept attempting to go repeatedly, Mary warned him that if he kept doing what he was doing, he would lose his innocence. After her tribe lost the challenge, she found herself a target of Fiona Goode. Because she seemed evil in nature, Fiona targeted Mary, believing her to be the new 'Supreme'. At Tribal Council, Mary pointed out many vital points in Fiona's past that led her to believe that she, too, was a witch. Mary was voted out 3-1-1. On her way out of the set, she warned everyone to "not trust the Coven." She fainted into a grave after staring into Winnifred's eyes and casting the evil inside of herself into Winnifred. During the Outcasts Twist, Mary ran into camp screaming, afraid of what was going on. She was unaware of where she was or what she had been doing, and was afraid of receiving lashes from her boss, Sister Jude. She single handily won the challenge for the Outcasts tribe to vote one of their own back in the game, her reasoning being that she did not want to recieve lashes from Sister Jude. At the Tribal to vote a player back into the game, Mary voted for herself, allowing her passage into the game with just two votes. Worried about being possessed by Satan again, Mary asked if she could speak to Jesus. Upon returning to the game, Mary thanked everyone for letting her in peacefully. She asked what her relationship was to Fiona upon finding she was in the game, and Fiona called them a "Freakshow." Mary thought they were a "Carnival," which was a misheard "Coven." When naming the merged tribe, Mary suggested "LanaBanana," but lost to Fantoche. At Tribal Council, Sister Mary Eunice begged them not to get rid of her immediately. She then rocked back and forth in the fetal position, chanting to herself, "No more lashes...". After Brenda, Mary's only friend remaining in the game upon discovering that everyone was against her, was blindsided, Mary looked to Heaven for guidance. In "No More Lashes," Mary screamed at the challenge phrase "Bloody Mary", saying she became Bloody Mary when is lashed by the canes. With 110 words in the challenge, Mary won immunity. Mary then proceeded to sing "The Name Game" while everyone else remained silent for several minutes. At Tribal Council, Mary voted to protect her friend Samus, and told her to pick rock four during the drawing. Samus ignored her, but was still safe as Fiona was eliminated from the game. With her arch enemy gone, Mary was relieved. She said, after Fiona was eliminated, that The Sign of the Cross was her least favorite movie, because the Christians in the movie were eaten alive. Mary purchased immunity from the auction and got a free lamb. During the family visit, Sister Jude came along and lashed Mary with her canes repeatedly. At Tribal Council, Mary again voted to save Samus, but Samus was eliminated because of an idol play. After losing Samus, Mary screamed and ran out to tell Samus goodbye, but tripped and fell into a grave where Winnifred's body remained. She breathed in the evil inside of him, and was possessed by Satan... again. She exited the grave after screaming over the body, and then silenced herself. In the final episode, Mary slit her lamb's throat as a sacrifice. She sang a song to the rest of the contestants, "Mary had a little lamb... little lamb... little lamb... Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as blood." Mary insulted Fantoche after he lost immunity to her, stating that she thought he would be able to beat a woman at that sort of challenge. She then told everyone that her favorite movie, despite what she said earlier, was The Sign of the Cross, because the Christians get eaten. She then won the final immunity challenge, which was Endurance. She had to decide on whether or not to bring Fantoche or Iris to the final two. She decided to vote out Iris and brought Fantoche to the end with her. The Jury did not ask many questions at the Final Tribal Council. She was criticized for winning everything by Iris before all votes were sent in. On her way out, she tripped over a rock and fell off the set of Tribal Council, where she was impaled by a large stone at the bottom of the Tribal Council cliff. The Angel of Death, Shachath, came to her then, and asked if she was ready to die. The true Sister Mary Eunice gasped for air and told her that she was ready to go and be released from the Devil. Sister Mary Eunice died and could not attend the reading of the votes. Regardless, she lost the game with only two jury votes from Brenda and Samus to win, which was not enough to beat Fantoche. Voting History Ovivor: All-Stars Category:Contestants Category:Ovivor: Transylvania Category:Transylvania Contestants